User blog:Guitarcar/Race against the clock. Part 1.
Race against the clock. Part 1 BZZZZZzzzzzztttt Zephyr here... No special intro needed. Just basic info down here... The fight happens in a New york. 7 days time. None of the warriors know where the others are at first. Defeat occurs upon death, revelation of info or anything. Each warrior fights each other with everything they got. Everything. They have a companion that will help them in the match. The companion's are there most useful assets. Government rules apply. Basically the Zodiac match except I ripped it off. (Its a free state) Now lets see the 8 people who checked off the contract... The Contract Hunters. 1st on the list in the fight. Some couple of Veteran guys who love to rob shit. I like em but I wont let em get my location easy. Lets see if the 2 still has it goin shall we? |-| tab 1= Bain and Dallas. Dallas Dallas, is the nickname of a Heister from the famous Payday 2 gang. He has accomplished feats such as robbing the White house and Secret bases alongside numerous banks. Being a gifted infiltrator, Dallas is good at sneaking in places and fighting off hordes of Police units. Weapons: AR-15, M9 Beretta, KA-BAR. Advantages: ''' -Skilled in stealth and fire fights. -Heavy armor. -The Police thinks he's dead. Further removing the chance of being investigated. '''Disadvantages: -Has no training. -Has to keep an identity secret -Weak connection to Bain. Personal and Data wise. |-|Tab 2= Special companion: Bain An Unknown hacker who runs a crime network over a hundred strong. He is the Payday gang's main radioman and is the instigator of the Payday gang's greatest heist in the white house. He is Adept at learning locations and has shown to be skilled at predicting the arrival of certain threats. Advantages: -Knows about the environments his clients are about to enter into. -Fairly safe location -Skilled in predicting the arrival time of certain threats, Disadvantages: '-'''Is Dying from a Disease -Bad connection with Dallas. Literally and personally. - Is being hunted by the police |-| etc. = Experience: 90. Dallas and Bain have seen lots of shit back in their prime. They have snuck into secret bases and fought literal hordes of cops, FBI teams and even soldiers. Training: 50. Bain and Dallas both have never seen any notable combat training but have taught themselves several tricks like breaking into ATMs and CCTVs to using cable wires on enemies. Intelligence: 80. Bain and Dallas are cunning criminals and have outsmarted several Government attempts at their careers with traps, deception and stealthy manouvers. Stealth: 80. Both Bain and Dallas have shown to be adept at hiding. Bain hid himself from the police until the betrayal of the Dentist while Dallas is capable of breaking in banks to Secret Government bases easily. Second on the ligth is the Famous punisher and his friend Micro. The 2 are fairly good I'll say, A bit preoccupied with a few things that will get them in trouble but there good. |-| tab 1= Punisher and Micro The Punisher or Frank Castle is a former US Marine Recon soldier who fought on Afghanistan. After a betrayal from his commanders and the murder of his family, the Punisher sent himself on a quest for revenge alongside a man named Micro who helped him hack his way through ANVIL and their plots. '''Weapons:' M4A1, Glock 17, KA-BAR, M249 Advantages: -Marine Recon training -Experience in Fire Fights -Fairly skilled in stealth Disadvantages: -Poorly made up Fake identity -The Police is after him. -Frequent flashbacks from his dead family. |-|Tab 2= Special Companion: Micro Micro, or David Liebermann, is a former technical assistance operator for the NSA. After faking his death from the hands of the FBI, He has hid himself and tracked the people who knows the man who killed him. He founds his ally, the Punisher and the 2 has took on the same mission ever since. Advantages: -NSA training with computers -Fairly secret location -Skilled in grabbing info and hacking other tools Disadvantages: -The Police is after him -Has a family to keep watch -Never moves away from his location. |-| etc. = Experience 80. The Punisher has faced combat from Afghanistan and has faced several skirmishes with Russian Mobsters to Anvil Mercenaries. Training 80. The Punisher and Micro had training from the Government on their jobs. The Punisher had training with the Marine Recon teams while Micro had training with the NSA for technical support. Intelligence 70. Despite the Punisher's destructive approach and the reluctant Micro. The Punisher and Micro are shown to be adept at outsmarting ambushes and attacks sent out for them through the use of traps and experience. Stealth: 80. Both the Punisher and Micro are adept at hiding their locations and hideouts even when a threat allures. Even the Punisher's main style of approach is stealth aswell. Third is some guy who sent a friend of his in his little NSA adventure. I envy his nice hideout over at the artic and his food supply too! |-| tab 1= Roberta and Citizen Z (Lets ignore the fact that it makes no sense for her to appear here) Roberta is a former National Guard Soldier. She was among the last of humanity's remnants when all of the USA fell to a virus made from the cold war that turned people into zombies. She eventually contacts a man named CitizenZ who states that one of her allies in her group was the cure for the Zombie apocalypse. She is profecient in killing zombies and has her fair share of survivor kills aswell. Weapons: Double Barrel, Machete Advantages: -National Guard training -Clean Record. So Far -Clever enough to use everything as a weapon. Disadvantages: -Could not contact Citizen Z. Only Citizen Z could. -Hesitates in killing human beings that are not hostile. -Not heavily armed and lacks ammo. |-|Tab 2= Special Companion: CitizenZ An NSA agent trained in using and hacking computers. CitizenZ contacted Roberta after realizing that Roberta has a person with the cure injected into him. He is extremey skilled in the ways of hacking and can access all devices from your FB account to the Drive way speaker into doing anything. He also watches from afar using sattelites and such. Advantages: -Is virtually untouchable since he lives in the Pole. -NSA training with computers. A Gifted detective aswell. -Has Access to several devices including Satellites. Disadvantages: -Panics easily when under pressure -Could not listen to Roberta often and could only use other signs of communication -Has a faulty setup and may sometimes stop responding. |-| etc. = Experience 60. She has seen close combat with Zombies including the buffed ones aswell as skirmishes with other survivors and the constant threat of the apocalypse. Training 70. Roberta and Citizen Z both had training with their Government holders. Roberta is a former National Guard while Citizen Z was specially trained by the NSA to handle the biggest of threats. Intelliegence 60. Far from being clever or dumb, Roberta and Citizen Z had their share of takes. Roberta is shown to be adept at finding lies while Citizen Z is also shown to be creative. Stealth 60. While Roberta is not an Idiot to go guns blazing as often, Roberta does show the tendency to often challenge her opponents in face to face duels often. Fourth is some badass Foreigner from Britian and his asian sidekick. They gave themselves some hidden identites like usual and kinda set out here to....I dunno. Do British stuff? |-| tab 1= James Bond and Q A british agent for M16. James Bond is the best agent Britian can send. He has overthrown Criminals, Rogue Agents and other cases. He is skilled in stealth, deceit, Combat and women. Weapons: USP45 with a silencer, Luger P08 (reference anyone?), A lot of other tools. Advantages: -Special skills in combat. -Excellent at stealth -Excellent at Disguising himself. Disadvantages: -Is not skilled at fighting long term missions. -Entered Illegally -Not so heavily armed |-|Tab 2= Special Companion: Q ' '''A skilled info gatherer and inventor. Q is a skilled and smart allowing him to think of situations clearly for his partner James Bond. He is gifted in making technology for Bond too and is quite fond of it, But I could not say the same with his experience with women. '''Advantages:' -Intellegent and can predict situations clearly. -Gifted inventor. -Skilled in gathring info and jamming devices. Disadvantages: -Not skilled at keeping himself safe from hacker attacks. -Does not have the comfort of his lab in this battle -Entered Illegally |-| etc. = Training 90. James Bond had training with the M16 and has been given the best training for lone spies who are tasked to take huge missions. This includes Marksmanship, Sabotage and Interrogation. Q also had technical training from among the best inventors from the world. Experience 90. James Bond has seen heavy ammounts of action. He has infiltrated Soviet bases, Broke inside Mafia mansions and hideouts, Knocked out a several Rogue agents and the threats of being found out by the enemy. Q himself has served James for a long time and is well adveresed in making gadgets for James. Intelligence: 80. James Bond and Q are smart enough to know when something is way too suspicious. James himself has some odd Hindsight when it comes to mysterious Sherlock Holmes kind of cases. Stealth: 80. James Bond was trained heavily to use stealth while in combat or in the open. Deceit and Disguise are among his favorable skills. Q might lag behind but also uses Bond's skills at times of need. Fifth is some clever guy by the name of Mike Toreno. He ran some buisnesses involving drugs for the CIA but is too lazy to do it all, hence why he hired some Gangster exiled from his street. Cant blame him, He has hell a lot off things to do. |-| tab 1= CJ and Mike Toreno CJ is a veteran Gangster who has seen stuff in a week a regular Hooligan wont see in a lifetime. He has faced Police forces, Enemy Gangs, The Military and some wierd cults. He is skilled in handling his weapons and is armed with tons to the teeth. Weapons: M16A2, LAW rocket launcher, Molotovs, M1911, Baseball bat. Advantages: -Heavily armed -Has seen combat against Police forces to Military units -Has experience in stealth Disadvantages: -Not the most determined fighter. -Cares more about his family than the mission -Aggressive against the mysterious Mike. |-|Tab 2= Special Companion: Mike Toreno A CIA agent who prefers to stick to the basics. He is cunning, skilled and unpredictable at times. He has access to the CIA database and is seems to have a Godly knowledge about other agents in the area. Advantages: -Is Shown to be capable in a fire fight -Knows how to fake his death and everything. -Has access to multiple CIA tools and info and has knowledge of all agents in an area. Disadvantages: -Risks himself by being a hands-on Agent -Does not have the technology or research tools and only relies on what he learned before stepping in. -Lazy |-| etc. = Training 50. CJ or Mike never had training aside from basic gun marksman skills and driving cars, Boats, Prop planes and Jets. Experience: 80. CJ has faced numerous attempts on his life. Starting from policemen to Gang members to the Russian Mafia and even the US army in three encounters. Mike has not seen combat action that much but states that he had experience in the dangerous lands of Cuba. Intelligence 60. CJ isnt the smartest in the shed and has been tricked several times already. Mike is a sharp contrast, He is cunning and Manipulative about his surrounding and is smart enough to know what will hit them in the long run. Stealth 70. CJ may sometimes put Stealth into considerations at times if the situations dont match him and is a quick one at sneaking. Mike is also a lot like CJ and knows how to stay hidden at locations you might not expect. Sixth on my match up is Batman! Hey! Batman, that guy who fought literally 2 villians who nearly killed Gotham....Hey! Morgan Freeman is here! |-| tab 1= Batman and Lucius Fox Bruce Wayne was only a child when he watched his parents gunned down by a criminal in a dark Gotham alley. Inheriting the huge amounts of money they left behind, Bruce began to travel the world to find himself, eventually coming under the tutelage of Ra's al Ghul, the leader of the League of Shadows. Under Ra's instruction, Bruce honed his body and mind and returned to Gotham with a new mission- to take on the symbol of a Bat, the creature that he once feared so much, to pray on the fear of the criminals that Gotham was haven to. Using his billions of dollars and connections, Bruce covertly had an arsenal of gadgets and vehicles crafted for him to allow him to become''' Batman'. '''Weapons:' Batarangs, Grenades, Stun Grenades, ECM jammers, Other tools. Advantages: -Skilled in all types of martial arts -Excellent at stealth -Is armed with a lot of tools. Disadvantages: -Is not good at keeping his identity secret. Reputation at stake. -Is hunted by the Cops. -Does not match the crowd as Batman. |-|Tab 2= Special Companions: Lucius Fox Lucius Fox was a research head and a friend of Dr. Thomas Wayne who was demoted by Wayne Enterprises CEO, William Earle to overseeing the supplies of Wayne Enterprises' aborted research projects and prototypes in the Applied Sciences Division. Upon returning to the business, Bruce Wayne struck up a fast friendship which allowed him to all but recruit Fox as his armorer for Batman's activities. Fox proved invaluable in that role, even when he was fired by Earle. Among other things, he supplied Bruce with the materials that became the Batsuit and the Tumbler. In addition, Fox provided the cure for Scarecrow's Fear Toxin. Advantages: -A good Inventor -Clean record -Secure location Disadvantages: -Has a failing health -Goes public -Does not have smooth relationships with Batman |-| etc. = Training 80. Batman has trained himself at a very young age every single martial arts Man has made aswell as skills and tactics for defeating crime. Lucius on the other hand was a gifted inventor. Experience 80. Batman has a lot of experience under his belt due to his daily Routine involving beating the crap out of criminals aswell as combat experience with 2 Villians who had literal super weapons. Lucius has also served Batman for a long time and gave him several pieces of equipment. Intelligence 80. Batman is shown to be quite intelligent in solving cases and looking for clues left over by criminals. He is also quite hard to trick and often waits before striking. Stealth 80. Batman is quite stealthy and knows how to plan ambushes and is also adept at sneaking into hideouts. Lucius does not have this skill and prefers to use a good image to stop suspicions instead. Seventh to the roof is Ethan Hunt, An American spy and a British Hacker here to compete. |-| tab 1= Ethan Hunt and Benji Ethan Matthew Hunt (born August 18, 1964) is the main protagonist in the Mission: Impossible film series. He is a senior field operations agent for the Impossible Mission Force, an elite, top-secret espionage and covert operations agency that handles dangerous and highly sensitive international missions that have been deemed "impossible". Weapons: Sig Sauer P226, G43 assault rifle, Various Knives, Other tools. Advantage: -Training and Expeirence in the US Army Rangers -Good at stealth -Skilled in Disguise and tricks. Disadvantage: -Can be tricked sometimes -Prefers to go alone despite the risks -Is Being hunted by the US government |-|Tab 2= Special Companion: Benji Dunn Benjamin "Benji" Dunn (born c. 1972) is a main protagonist in the Mission: Impossible film series who debuts in Mission: Impossible III as a supporting protagonist before returning in Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol, Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation''and ''Mission: Impossible – Fallout as a major protagonist. He is a technician turned field agent of the Impossible Mission Force and one of Ethan Hunt's mains teammates and technicians. Advantages: -Skilled in infiltrating and jamming enemy technology -Is Skilled at fighting against other hackers. -Capable in a firefight Disadvantages: -Risks himselfs as a hands on agent -Not the best when it comes to fighting -Is Retired and has to keep his identity safe from Ethan's rogue status. |-| etc. = Training 95. Ethan and Benji had the best specialist training for spies the USA could give to a spy. Ethan also had training with the US Army Rangers for quite a time too. Experience 90. Ethan has faced combat experience with the Rangers and has been into multiple missions such as assasinations and info Gathering. Benji himself also has a good share of experience with Ethan and has been his companion on several missions. Intelligence 70. Ethan is smart and also posses some sort of hindsight about certain situations however often lets his feeling take over him resulting in multiple missions under him going wrong. Benji is equally if not smarter than Ethan and is shown to be able to predict certain events and is cunning with the info he holds. Stealth 90. Ethan and Benji are skilled in the use of Disguise and Deceit. They often make use of ghillies, stealth suits or the best type of technology they could get their hands on to help them accomplish the mission. (Ethan's tabber keeps removing the spacing between the lines. I have to post the spaced version here) Training 95. Ethan and Benji had the best specialist training for spies the USA could give to a spy. Ethan also had training with the US Army Rangers for quite a time too. Experience 90. Ethan has faced combat experience with the Rangers and has been into multiple missions such as assasinations and info Gathering. Benji himself also has a good share of experience with Ethan and has been his companion on several missions. Intelligence 70. Ethan is smart and also posses some sort of hindsight about certain situations however often lets his feeling take over him resulting in multiple missions under him going wrong. Benji is equally if not smarter than Ethan and is shown to be able to predict certain events and is cunning with the info he holds. Stealth 90. Ethan and Benji are skilled in the use of Disguise and Deceit. They often make use of ghillies, stealth suits or the best type of technology they could get their hands on to help them accomplish the mission. Last to the battle but not the last to the finish line is the Scout from the company RED and his friend Miss Pauling. |-| tab 1= Scout and Miss Pauling Scout or Jeremy is a RED mercenary who's expertise in there team is a fast hit and runner. He fought endless battles and has captured several objectives wether it be a Briefcase or Stretegic Point. Weapons: Scattergun, Makarov, Baseball bat. Advantage: -Is extremely Fast at running. -Has the Bonk drink, A drink that makes him invincible for a couple of seconds. -Experience at fighting against other mercenaries and Robots. Disadvantage: -Is Notoriously Fragile -Has a high ego that gets him in trouble. -Is secretly Timid. |-|Tab 2= Special Companion: Miss Pauling Miss Pauling is a loyal assistant to the Administrator. She performs a number of duties including reporting unusual background checks, ordering and delivery of goods, opening communication channels and murders. She is loyal to her job and will tries her best to keep the RED and BLU companies in the fight. Advantages: ''' -Has Access to RED and BLU's weaponry. -Skilled at gunfights and assasinations. -Has Access to some info about agencies and companies. '''Disadvantages: -Is busy with her schedule -Often attempts to Ignore Scout due his demands to be with her. -Risks herself by being a field agent. |-| etc. = Training 50. It is unknown how the mercenary program trains the scout but he seems to lack any form of Special co-ordination with his team and prefers to use his skills and physique for the benefit of the team. Miss Pauling also lacks training but is quite profecient in weapons handling. Experience 90. The Scout and Miss Pauling has seen endless combat with BLU, A couple of Robot Hordes and even Magic Wizards. Intelligence 60. The Scout is shown not to be the smartest in the team and posseses an average IQ despite his boasts. Ironically, Miss Pauling is much smarter and mature than Scout and is smart enough to know her job and the situation at hand. Stealth 40. While Miss Pauling does use the stealth approach sometimes, The Scout often goes in guns blazing with disregard of stealth thinking that his superior speed will give him the surprise advantage. Voting Procedure. The Voting procedure is different this time. You must vote all candidates in order that you think might not come out this match alive. Remember, New york city. seven days. Everything will be used, wether it be killing your family to get you depressed or sending the Government after you because you forgot to use Incognito. Zephyr, Al Dente out. PS: Natalie, I see you! Category:Blog posts